


Space

by LuchaDoRa



Series: Unrelated Anakin/Obi-Wan Works [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Isn't A General, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angry and Awkward Tension, Angst, Banter, Bittersweet Ending, Clone Wars, Crash Landing, Feelings Realization, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Friendship/Love, How did it get angsty whoopps, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rescue Missions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaDoRa/pseuds/LuchaDoRa
Summary: Anakin crashes hard. But he's already fallen for him.-Here they were, now only a few feet of distance between them and still, a galaxy of space apart.





	Space

The days in space to Anakin were long. The war had made each cycle stretch out into a lightless drag of stars in a constant motion of hyperspace, making each hour become another till the months became a blur behind his eyelids. The war had left little time to simmer down for more than a few days at a time on each planet he came across and made Anakin miss his warm planet more than ever. He had realised for the first time, how cold space really was when his feet spent most of the time in a shuttle than on solid ground. Jedi boots were not insulated enough for extensive time in space.

Another thing the war made Anakin feel - other than tired and cold - was alone. He was no longer a Padawan, but a Knight. And that meant no Master hovering around to look after him. Not that he needed looking after of course, rather that Anakin missed Obi-Wan's company. Several times he had turned to remark something witty to his Master during his mission, only to remember with a heavy heart that he wasn't present. He also realised for the first time, how cold space really was when traveling through it alone.

The nights in space were even longer than the days for Anankin. The day was easy to busy himself with but without any stimulation at night, they were difficult to pass by. Anakin could complete the most complex missions but to get a decent cycle of sleep at the end of it was the difficulty. Another realisation the war had brought to him was how cold space really was at night, without another's body heat.

Anakin's last few weeks had consisted of him on a wild goose chase after Count Dooku. Secretly, Anakin felt as though the Council had tasked him with the mission to keep him out of the way of bigger things. He couldn't help but feel some spite in him at his fellow Jedi for making him run around headless for no reason, when he was better out on the front lines.

_Where Obi-Wan was._

He shook his head quickly. There was no good thinking about that now. He needed to keep his head clear and out of the stars. One thing he was thankful for was the eradication of the training bond; making no need for him to suppress his every emotion. Anakin was otherwise sure that Obi-Wan would've felt his pining from across the cosmos.

A flashing beep from his cruiser panel caught his attention.

"Hm. That doesn't look good." He looked down and took a hand off the steering wheel to press a quick button. A warning sign alerted him of engine failure.

"Stupid machine!" He brought a fist down onto the panel. "Everything the Jedi give me is useless, as if they purposefully do it! Oh Anakin's a Knight now; let's make things difficult for him; let's not make him a General; lets send him on senseless missions!" He mocked. He continued to mutter his anger as he attempted to land on the nearby planet Vanqor without crashing into the asteroid field. It wasn't his fault for being angry, he was just _frustrated_. The war had left little desire for any _nightly endeavours_.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan was simple man. He followed orders, he got the job done. He enjoyed being a Jedi and enjoyed being on the front line. This war had brought out the true hero in him, many had said. He wasn't just a Knight, he was a Master. A title well earned. He had everything to be in his element. But he felt unhappy. The war made him realise there was something missing.

He had felt this way ever since Anakin became a Knight. In fact the last time he had seen Anakin was more than a month ago. Things were so different between them now. Their witty Master and Padawan banter was now frowned upon; their closeness as a duo wasn't something to be encouraged now that Anakin had been Knighted. Even when Anakin was still his apprentice the Council had been loud in discussing that the pair of them were far too close as a training team. Attachment certainly wasnt setting behaviour for a Master Jedi. Any encounters with Anakin now were brief, professional and with limited eye-contact. He repeated that vigorously in his head.

The war had given Obi-Wan a General status, meaning he had lots to do and limited time for idle behaviour. It had also created distance between him and his former Padawan. Where before they were inseparable by the hip, only strolling distance between them, now Anakin always seemed like he was at the other side of the galaxy, far far away. Lightyears apart always, as if the Council had to specifically plan missions across the cosmos to keep them separate.

Obi-Wan rested his hands on the desk and dropped his head. As soon as he did, the screen beeped. A Republic shuttle had switched on its tracking beacon on Vanqor, which meant someone was in trouble. He tapped the icon, and found that the shuttle was in fact a Jedi one. Eager to have something to do, he summoned an R4 droid and input the coordinates, before finding a shuttle of his own to set off on a rescue mission.

 

* * *

 

 Anakin kicked at the stupid machine angrily. If it had been a droid, he might have felt a little bad, but it was a pathetic excuse for transport, so he wasn't so troubled by hitting it repeatedly.

He flopped down to rest himself against it, running a rough hand through his long hair. "Useless thing." He gruffed, throwing his head back onto its side panel, hardly wincing at the metallic clang.

"This is Skywalker, does anyone read me?" He attempted to contact Rex, without success. He hoped his tracking beacon would be enough.

It wasn't all bad being out alone. Anakin had managed to discover a lot of things about himself, something that was hard to do when he was shadowing a role model. He had his own unique way of attack, dealing with things, being his own person, and Ani loved that. But it got lonely and frustrating without someone having your back.

The sound of an aircraft rippled through the atmosphere. Anakin quickly got to his feet, bringing a hand to his forehead so he could see better. It was another Republic shuttle, and a working one at that. It landed and Anakin grumbly made his way over to it.

Obi-Wan opened the door to the shuttle and stepped outside, his saber on hand just in case. When the stranded Jedi crept out of the shadows, he almost dropped it onto the the floor.

"Anakin!"

Anakin looked just as surprised as he was. What were the odds?

"Master Kenobi." He stated as a greeting and quickly averted his eyes elsewhere.

Obi-Wan inwardly grimaced at the formality. " _You_ crash landed?" He motioned to the irreparable ship. Anakin was a formidable flyer.

Anakin seemed rather annoyed. "The technology the Council provide isn't exactly state of the art. I could build better from the scrap."

"Mine got here just fine." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course yours did."

There was a brief, awkwardly silent moment.

"Well," Obi-Wan said. "Let us not waste any time and get back as quickly as we can." _And as far away from you as possible..._

They entered the cruiser and took their seats. As Obi-Wan began firing up the engine, Anakin took a moment to think about what he could say. _It's been a long time, Obi-Wan. How have you been Obi-Wan? I've really missed you Obi-Wan._

He decided not to say any of it, because the great Master Obi-Wan was finding it difficult to start up the engine.

"Is there a problem?" Anakin said instead.

"No, no problem." Obi-Wan said quickly, trying to restart the impeccably unreliable machine.

Anakin couldn't help it, he really couldn't, a smirk crawled its way onto his face. "If you're having trouble, maybe I should take a look."

Obi-Wan realised he wasn't going to get anywhere, and nodded with a swallow of his pride.

"Hmm," Anakin said as he dug around the internal circuits.

"What is it?"

"Something seems to have demagnetised the electromagnets for the starting pistons. In other words, we're not moving."

"Well, what spare parts do we need? Can't we use them from your model?"

"There isn't anything salvageable from that wreck, believe me, or we wouldn't be in this mess."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you could drive a shuttle..."

"Perhaps we wouldn't, if you had the sense to get some decent ones, _General Kenobi_!" Anakin retorted, wiping his oiled hands on his tunic.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Bickering will get us nowhere. I suggest we get out and look for some kind of civilisation."

"Yes, _Master_." Anakin spat spitefully.

The walk was accompanied by silence. The dark was now beginning to set in. It was quiet save for the sound of angry boots dragging across the ground behind Obi-Wan. He shook his head. More than 10 years he knew the boy, uh... man, and he still couldn't read him. Especially now they didn't share a training bond.

The removal of the bond was like torture to Obi-Wan. It wasn't meant to hurt physically. It didn't, rather more so felt as if a part of his chest and head was missing. He couldn't think straight for weeks after and had a constant dull ache in his ribcage. It felt... lonely. Obi-Wan had never really been so alone, he had always been connected to someone since a younling. First Qui-Gon, then after his death Anakin and him had bonded so quickly that it was hardly a week of bond-less solitude before he had his own Padawan. Obi-Wan's heart didn't ever recover from the bond removal; the dull ache stayed rooted in his chest for months after. Even now, he could feel its occasional pain deep in him, asking to be soothed.

"Which way now?"

The path ahead was blocked by boulders in front of a cliff face. Obi-Wan lifted his hand to move away the rocks with the Force, opening up a cave entrance.

"Straight through. We'll have to settle for the night in here."

The cave was dark, even with the pair of lightsabers glowing as makeshift torches. The only sounds were their quiet humming and the echoes off the cave walls.

Anakin ran a glove over the rock wall before taking a sniff. "Nickel. The rock on this planet is laced with it. It must be what destabilised the electromagnets in the engine."

"Pay attention in your teachings, did you?"

"It's standard knowledge for pilots actually."

"Hm, perhaps if you had shared such a tact for acquiring knowledge of Jedi History..."

"Oh, spare me the lecture. I remember all your teachings, Master."

There was something about the way Anakin had spoke that tugged at something in Obi-Wan's chest. Another silence quickly swallowed up the conversation, enveloping them awkwardly.

 _Anakin_ , Obi-Wan wanted more than anything to whisper, to break the awful silence, to wake him up from whatever angry dream he was stuck in.

"Here is fine to rest." He managed to say instead, and the only response he received was the echo of his own voice coming back to him.

They sat down, their sabers still glowing. Obi-Wan could make out a masked blank expression covering a troubled one underneath on Anakin's features. The lack of words began to get deafening.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan had somehow managed to work up the nerve to call softly to him.

His expression tightened, as if he was resisting temptation. "Goodnight... Master Kenobi." He said, and laid on the ground facing away from him to begin his sleep.

Here they were, now only a few feet of distance between them and still, a galaxy of space apart.

There was a long moment before Obi-Wan replied. "Goodnight."

Then Anakin had realised how much colder the nights actually were, when spending them with someone.

 

* * *

 

The following day was brought on by more walking and silence. Obi-Wan was actually impressed that Anakin had managed to keep his mouth shut for so long. In his earlier days he would have traded anything for his Padawan to simmer down the chatter, but now, it was rather unnerving. However, Obi-Wan had a stronger resolve and a lot more patience than Anakin, no matter how stubborn the younger man seemed to be.

The morning didn't bring about any light, for they were still inside the caves. The silence would have been maddening, if Obi-Wan were Anakin. And yet, a glance at the younger man's face revealed no sign of discomfort, just a grim, thin line were his lips should've been. It seemed their roles had been reversed; Anakin composed and Obi-Wan ready to crack at the pressure.

_How did we even come to this resolve?_

Obi-Wan had had enough.

"Stop." He said, halting right in front of Anakin so suddenly he was almost impaled.

"What is it?" Anakin readied his lightsaber, assuming there was something ahead of them.

The older man turned on his heels. "You."

"What?" Anakin looked defensive but not confused, because he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I'm not one for confrontation where it's not needed, but this is getting slightly ridiculous. Anakin... I don't know exactly what it is you're playing but-"

"Playing? You think I'm _playing_?"

"Apologies for my poor choice of words-"

"Is this all a game? The war has been nothing but loss for everyone, but you! You have been promoted while I've been out here in the far reaches of space alone! The Jedi are meant to be fair. What is fair about this? Being stranded every other cycle, without a partner?"

Obi-Wan could barely form words. That dull pain in his chest returned, only not so dull anymore. "You surely cannot believe that I- that I am glad the war started?"

Of course Anakin didn't. He was just angry, and blaming people when angry always seems like the better resolve. Obi-Wan would never use such an awful circumstance to his own advantage, and the atrocity in his tone had proved just that.

Anakin sighed angrily, deeply. "I- wanted nothing more than to join you on the front line." He said a little calmer. "And they cast me away."

Obi-Wan felt his heart get heavier and heavier. Anakin and sincerity didn't really co-exist. "I-I... Get down!"

The conversation was interrupted when a Gundark had rounded the cave corner and threw a giant clawed arm in Anakin's direction. It must have been attracted by all the shouting, and come to finish them. They both rolled safely out of the way, and held up their sabers.

"Be on guard, Anakin! They don't go down easily!"

It roared and jumped forward, causing them to dive out of the way. The sound was deafening compared to the complete silence they had spent the majority of their journey in. The Gundark wasn't very clever and it kept thrashing around without any sense of proper attack. Obi-Wan had glanced over at Anakin to make sure he was okay. He had his saber drawn, ready to bring down the beast.

"Obi-Wan, look out!"

The Jedi Master looked up to see a giant fist coming down on him, without any time for defence. Before he knew it, he was tackled out of the way and landed safely on the ground with a horrid thump. He sat up almost instantly and threw out his hand. "Anakin!"

His use of the force wasn't able to move Anakin far enough, and he was clipped on the side of his head by a giant claw. He landed bloody, and did not move.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called again, this time wielding his lightsaber. Using a force jump, he thrusted himself into the air and drove his blade as far as he could into the back of the beast's head, using gravity to drag down as he slid to the floor. The Gundark fell with a heavy scent of singed fur.

Obi-Wan rushed over to his wounded friend. He had a large gash on his temple which was bleeding heavily. "Force, Anakin." He gathered him into his arms, struggling with his deadweight. "Curse you and your impulsive bravery."

Obi-Wan had to switch positions so he held him across his shoulder. "Force, I'm too old for this." He muttered.

He carried Anakin through the caves, attempting to navigate without getting lost, only praying there wasn't another Gundark lurking in the dead-end shadows. Finally, he was so exhausted he could barely stand; the searing sting of dehydration had ravaged his throat and his bones ached so strongly Obi-Wan feared they may fall apart.

He set him down just as his knees began to buckle, and sighed with exertion. Bringing his hands to Anakin's wound, Obi-Wan began Healing him.

He let out an exasperated sigh when he could do no more and flopped down in an ungraceful manner beside him.

_Still a reckless boy..._

Anakin roused, still pained and bleeding and let out a loud cry of pain.

"Master!" He cried. "It hurts!"

Obi-Wan cradled him in his arms, bent over him protectively. "Shh, young one. I know. But you must be quiet or the Gundarks will hear us."

Anakin was completely out of it to take from his Master's headings. Obi-Wan must've Healed him enough to rouse him, but not enough to heal him completely. He just made it worse.

"Master!" He continued to sob, his eyes screwed tightly shut from pain. "Please, please." He begged.

"Anakin, please." Obi-Wan pressured urgently, fearful of another Gundark. They were in no condition to be cornered.

He continued to groan, and the sounds were like torture to Obi-Wan's ears. He was in unbearable pain. "Help me Master, please." Tears had began rolling down face from his closed eyelids.

Obi-Wan didn't have the strength to Heal him anymore. Unless... he remembered reading something in the old Jedi archives in the library, something about a very old Jedi Healing technique. It was frowned upon now, but no one would know about it here of course...

"Master..." Anakin's pleads began getting fainter, the muscles in his face going slack.

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan touched his lips to Anakin's who went instantly very still. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and held his position, feeling the Force and power surge through them both. The technique was very very old, very... _intimate_ , for a time when intimacy and attachment were a Jedi's strong suits. Nonetheless it was very efficient and he knew why it was once popular; Obi-Wan could feel the pain leave Anakin's body almost instantly. When he was sure he had healed, Obi-Wan held just a moment longer - just to be sure it worked, of course - before parting.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called to him. He sighed in his slumber but didn't open his eyes.

"Again." Anakin said softly, almost in response. Unsure of what he was asking, Obi-Wan bent down hesitantly to seal their lips for a second time.

It was soft, quick. There was a little lingering on Obi-Wan's part, a little fluttering on Anakin's. When Anakin moved his lips against Obi-Wan's own it stunned him slightly and he broke away.

He looked down at his friend. He still had his eyes closed, but his breath had returned from the shallow. He appeared to be in a sort of resting. Obi-Wan wiped away some blood on his head. The claw marks had healed away completely. It surprised the Jedi Master; Healing techniques now were feeble compared to this. In fact, even he didn't feel as tired anymore, whatever Healing had taken place seemed to be of a two-way flow. He tilted his head back against the cave wall, cradling Anakin and never wanting to let go.

 

* * *

   
Anakin was awake before he opened his eyes. He felt relaxed and... warm. What?

Not in months had Anakin ever felt warm. It almost felt like he was back on Tatooine. A few deep breaths were proof to the heat he felt spreading across his chest. Where was he?

He opened his eyes. Sunlight seared his vision. They weren't in the caves anymore; whatever untimely situation he got them into Obi-Wan must have got them out of it.

"Obi-Wan?" he called.

"I'm here, Pada- Anakin."

Anakin sat up. He felt... light. Like he had awoken from a refreshing slumber and was now ready to tackle anything.

With a look around him, Anakin saw that they were in some sort of wetlands, with greenery growing around a small body of water. The caves were behind them now, quite a distance actually - _did Master really carry me all that way?! How humiliating..._

Obi-Wan was knee-deep in the small lake, his boots and outer tunic discarded of in the most pristine of foldings back on dry land and his pants rolled up to prevent them getting wet. In fact, now that Anakin's eyes had adjusted to the light... yes, he was in fact shirtless.

Anakin felt his face grow hot. It had been a great deal of time since he seen Obi-Wan without a shirt of some kind and he bared a full torso without a patch of skin that showed any sign of age, aside from the odd war scar or two. It didn't bother Anakin. He had a plenty war scars of his own. As Anakin moved closer he could see the definition that came from extensive years of Jedi training.

"There are indigenous water dwelling creatures here that are very similar to the fish on Coruscant. I thought I would catch us some to help us regain our strength." Obi-Wan said once Anakin had come to the poolside.

He waded through the water with a fishing net he had fashioned from reeds that grew by the water edge. Obi-Wan had even managed with his crafty fingers, to make a hair tie of some sort that kept the longer top part of his hair back. Anakin suddenly had a very dry mouth.

"It seems you already have yours." Anakin commented, as Obi-Wan lay the reeds down in the water.

He laughed as he straightened up and tucked rogue hairs back into the hair tie. "Even the strongest of men need nutrition, no?"

All of a sudden Anakin felt very overdressed and fought the urge to undress and join his former Master in the water. "How's the temperature?" He asked.

"It can't get any colder than Fresher water, can it?"

Anakin let out a chuckle, but cut himself off. That felt good. He couldn't even remember the last time he laughed properly.

"I appreciate you were injured but are you just going to stare or are you going to help me get the net out?"

Anakin began ridding himself of clothes at breakneck speed. They fell unceremoniously to the ground in a crumpled heap. He paused when he got to his glove covering his durasteel arm. With a steadying inhale, he slid it off and joined Obi-Wan in the water.

"I should thank you for saving my life again."

"Yes, you should."

"Perhaps one day I can return the favour."

"I should hope so." He rolled his eyes with a smile.

Anakin chuckled again.

"Grab the edges, just like that." Obi-Wan instructed. "On the count of three; lift."

It was amazing how Obi-Wan's body had aged like the fine wine drank on Coruscant despite the constant strain it was put under.

"One."

In fact, even his face still seemed youthful at times; only the beard maturing his baby-like features.

"Two."

Only when he smiled did the tiniest of wrinkles settle at the corner of his eyes, crinkling them. It was probably one of the most attractive features...

"Thr- Anakin!"

Anakin had been rather too distracted and let the net slip through his fingers. The fish scattered as they got away making him jump and fall back into the water.

"Sorry Master."

As he sat half-submerged in the water feeling like a sheepish Padawan again, he found himself taken back to a simpler time when all that mattered was pleasing his Master and becoming the best Jedi the Council had ever seen. Now, the world was far too political for its own good.

"Oh, Anakin." Obi-Wan let out a light laugh. "You always were a clumsy boy and I can see it hasn't changed."

Anakin was surprised at himself for expecting a scolding. He wasn't a Padawan anymore. "This is rather unfair. I am ridiculously wet." He stood to his feet. "It seems only fitting I balance the odds!"

Feeling flutteringly childish, he splashed at Obi-Wan till he was a dripping mess.

"This is lunacy!" Obi-Wan gasped as the water sprayed at him. He rushed forward to grab Anakin, pulling him under the water. Their laughs were cut off as they submerged, but it didn't wipe the smiles off their faces. They reemerged with burning lungs.

Anakin became aware of the distance between them, not to mention their inconvenient (or convenient; in a different point of view) lack of clothing. Obi-Wan's hair tie had fallen out and he pushed back the wet hair plastered to his forehead. Anakin swallowed.

There was a moment between them. Perhaps it was only a few seconds, perhaps it was an eternity. The only thing that did matter was the space between them. Anakin was so close to Obi-Wan; closer than he had been in months; so close he could see his Adam's apple bobbing; too close than he thought he wanted and not close enough. He still wasn't close enough. There was still so much space between them.

Maybe he swayed forward. Maybe he stayed still. But Obi-Wan was climbing out of the water and Anakin didn't know if he tried to or not. And he felt the loss of warmth.

"The temperature will drop soon." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin knew. He was accustomed to lonely cold nights. "I should think so." He too climbed out of the water pool. "The fish?"

"I caught some this morning that should suffice for dinner. Besides, the fish have been scared away." He said sharply to slice any further conversation.

Anakin felt the gloom as the night grew.

"Tomorrow we shall head back to the ships. Clearly there isn't any civilisation around, and it's pointless to look. The best thing we can do is get some sort of distress signal out."

Anakin felt frustrated. They were so close - almost there - and now they were moving further away again. "Yes, Master." He gritted out. He was going to spend months on his own again.

They ate their smoked fish with little other conversation and settled down for the night.

 

* * *

   
The temperature dropped bitingly and there were no caves to shelter in. Anakin and Obi-Wan were back-to-back, a war technique to conserve body heat. Anakin could feel every inch of skin that touched against Obi-Wan's. The heat radiated off him in waves and made the night a little more bearable. It also simultaneously made it incredibly unbearable. Anakin gritted his teeth every time Obi-Wan shifted against him slightly. They were both fully aware of each other's body; it wasn't difficult when they were pressed up so tight against each other. They felt each other's chests rise and fall as they synchronised breathing. And still, they were too far apart.

A small gust of wind blew past them and Obi-Wan shivered.

Anakin bit his lip hard. Oh, that was too unfair...

They both lay very still for a couple of moments - senses acutely heightened. Anakin willed his blood to flow in more required areas of his body, rather than unnecessary areas.

It was a second time he felt Obi-Wan shiver when he audibly hissed in a breath. Obi-Wan froze instantly.

He wasn't shivering from the cold.

When he couldn't deny himself anymore, he turned and pressed himself into Obi-Wan's back. Their skin burned.

"Anakin, please..." Obi-Wan pleaded for some clarity; he knew that whatever he was initiating wasn't going to stop soon if he continued. If they stopped now, they could go on pretending like it never happened.

But Anakin was too far gone. He always had problems controlling himself. But when kisses began peppering the back of his neck and a hand smoothed down his torso inside his tunic, there was nothing Obi-Wan wanted more. He turned and pressed their lips together.

This was unlike the first one. The moment their lips touched, Obi-Wan felt fire. And then he was too far gone too.

Obi-Wan rolled on top of Anakin to settle between his legs. He lifted up his thighs to angle his hips as he pressed his arousal against him, sealing his addictively sweet mouth again.

Anakin groaned. No, no, it would be over way too soon like this, and he had waited so long - so painfully long - to get here.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin called, "Wait." Obi-Wan looked down and Force, Anakin was a mess already. "I want to touch you."

He ran a hand down the marvel of a chest he could not keep his eyes off before, but this time he not only drank in every crevice with his eyes, but burned the feel of them into his memory so he wouldn't ever forget each contour. His hand met Obi-Wan's groin, and the sound of Obi-Wan's moan met Anakin's ear like sweet Bantha milk.

Anakin did what he knew and teased, squeezed, pumped; while Obi-Wan suckled bruises along his collar bone.

"Anakin. Oh, Anakin." He murmured softly against his lover's skin. "Tunic- get it off."

Anakin complied. He didn't know how he couldn't at this point. "I... Obi-Wan, I-" he groaned.

"Tell me. What you. Need, Anakin." Obi-Wan punctuated each word with a hot kiss down Anakin's bare chest, settling at his V-line.

Anakin was so wound up he practically bucked his crotch up to Obi-Wan's feather light touches.

"Must you tease me?" He rutted out through gritted teeth. He couldn't take any more of this.

"Still such impatience." The Jedi Master smiled to himself while pulling down this pants to expose him. Anakin gasped at the cold air his groin was met with right before the older Jedi swiped a hot stripe up his shaft.

Anakin shuddered. "Oh, stars above..."

Obi-Wan took it as encouragement and continued, leaving Anakin a dripping mess.

Through his babbling, Anakin couldn't quite make out his own words. It wasn't until Obi-Wan was positioning his length to enter him that he realised what he was asking for.

"I have a vile of Bacta." He muttered. Anakin was well aware of the doubled use of the healing balm. He was accustomed to stiff and lonely nights in solitude.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began. "Is this what-"

"Just _fuck_ me already, Obi-Wan." He needed this, ached for the closeness; there was still so much space between them!

"Force." The Jedi exhaled, feeling himself throb. He lifted his hand up to bring the Bacta to him and took his time preparing Anakin, relishing at the quivers of delight his lover's body moved with at every brush and stroke.

Once they were fully prepared Obi-Wan pushed in slowly, carefully. Anakin moaned at the friction he was craving for. They sped up their pace with a grab of hips, shoulders, backs; any skin that was open to touch.

"I need you." The younger Jedi called. "Gods, I need you."

It quickly became raw, passionate. Anakin found himself barking rather than calling. "More! More, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-wan complied, thrusting with a new-found vigour that was enough to bring them both to the brink. Anakin felt it creeping upon him; the edge he was constantly chasing after. He was almost there now, so close...

"A-Anakin!" Obi-Wan collapsed as he came and the younger one moments later.

Anakin's orgasm brought tears to his eyes and he hooked his arms around Obi-Wan, pulling them closer still so their chests were touching. He felt the ache in him fade, the thirst for closeness quenched. He finally felt content, though only momentarily before it left him with another ache.

Anakin couldn't comprehend it. How much closer could they be? How much more did he need before the void would fill?

They stayed in their interlocked position for a while before Obi-Wan loosened himself from the younger Jedi's firm grip. He looked him in the eyes. "Anakin,"

Anakin didn't hear him continue over the buzzing in his mind. Perhaps he may never hear those same words again.

Obi-Wan lay next to him and fell asleep. But Anakin ached.

 

* * *

   
They dressed in the morning ready to leave this planet with the same silence they arrived with. It was no longer tense. Now it seemed lonely.

Anakin was frustrated beyond measure. How could they have been so close to have felt, even for a moment, that feeling reside only for them to move as far away from each other as Tatooine from Coruscant? How would they pretend?

He broke.

"Master." He rutted angrily. "You may be comfortable pretending that... what we did didn't happen, but I am not."

Obi-Wan kept his expression neutral. "It did happen. I am fully accepting of that fact."

"Then I won't be silent in matters that must be discussed."

"When have you ever not?" Obi-Wan sighed. "I assumed you would speak when you were ready to."

Anakin really hated his Master's all-knowingness. The question burned under his skin. "Where do we go from here?"

"That can be answered in a multitude of ways. The true one we must decide unanimously." Obi-Wan spoke vaguely, but monotonous as if he had already spent the night thinking this over. Anakin didn't wanted a run through of his rehearsal; some self-proclaimed garbage he knew Obi-Wan would rather not be saying.

He wanted the _truth_.

"Then tell me where you stand." And he allowed himself to be vulnerable because he couldn't spend another six months alone on Force-knows-where pining over what he could've had. He just couldn't do it.

Obi-Wan inhaled, steadying himself. "For what it's worth, if it means anything to you, I have missed you every single day since the war started." Obi-Wan began, finally realising what had been missing all this time. "I weeded out every separatist for starting this war; hunted them for keeping us apart."

Anakin felt the breath stolen from him. He tried to inhale, exhale but the nerves connecting his brain to his chest muscles had short-circuited like a droid.

"Obi-Wan..." he exhaled finally, at a loss for words. He moved closer tentatively and softly linked their hands. Within a second the older Jedi had his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Forming something of us, perhaps some sort of a relationship, would be incredibly difficult to conceal."

"We can do it," he pondered out loud, recklessly. "I would do it for you."

"You do realise Anakin, that pursuing this would violate everything the Jedi Council stands for? We would be expected to give up our lives as Jedi."

"I'd give up Tatooine's moons for you."

They brought their lips together, slowly and sweetly before it deepened into a hungry possessive kiss. Who knew when they'd be able to do it again.

"We have responsibilities, Anakin. We're in the middle of a war." Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled himself away from his lover's lips, mumbling his logic. Anakin really wished he would shut up with his common sense for once so he could carry on kissing him.

Anakin would've replied explaining that his work was hardly responsible, but Obi-Wan was different. He was a General. He realised how incredibly selfish of him it would be to ask his to leave the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan loved being a Jedi, his whole aura was built upon it and without that Anakin knew he wouldn't be happy. Anakin alone could never keep him happy. So he didn't ask him.

Anakin knew then, he loved him. The only thing that came from his mouth was an agreement, despite 'I love you' lying silently underneath it all. His silence as they reestablished contact with Republic spoke a thousand words. The gentle stroking of Obi-Wan's palm and the soft final kiss as they waited for the cruiser to get them was sadness.

The metre distance between them on board was smothering. Anakin loved him, and his way of showing that was to stay away. They just needed space.

"I love you." Anakin whispered, though Obi-Wan couldn't hear him.

And it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
